vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Bennett
's body. * Dying to try bringing back Jeremy Gilbert to life (second time) * Transferring Klaus' soul to his body again. * Trapping Klaus in the Gilbert house living room. * Lowering The Veil to The Other Side * Putting up The Veil to The Other Side |cause of death = * Overuse of Magic |killed by = * Herself (1st and 2nd time) |significant kills= * Jeremy Gilbert (5th time) * Herself (twice) |actor =*Katerina Graham |first =* Pilot |last = * True Lies (ghost)}} Bonnie Bennett is a heroine and main female character of The Vampire Diaries. While she fills the role of counselor and confidante, Bonnie is also the brassy-but-cautious witch, who discovers her powers just in time to help out her family and friends. She was best friends with Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert. She had attended Mystic Falls High School, where she used to be a cheerleader. Bonnie was also noted for having many heroine tendencies, namely, being repeatedly ready to sacrifice herself for her friends. As her powers have increased, the witch has stepped up at pretty much every opportunity to trade her life for those of her friends. Luckily, when Bonnie was alive and well, her spell-casting abilities most definitely came in handy when the Originals came to Mystic Falls. Since gaining the power of Expression, Bonnie has become one of the most powerful characters in the series: she was able to take down two members of the Original family with ease. Bonnie attempted to use spirit, Expression, and dark magic all at once to bring Jeremy back from the dead. Her Grams warned her that no magic was strong enough to challenge the will of Nature, but Bonnie refused to listen. It was too much for her therefore killing her in the process. Everyone except Jeremy, Kol, Silas and Stefan still do not know of her death. Bonnie was a member of the Bennett Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Bonnie Bennett/Season 1|Season One Bonnie Bennett/Season 2|Season Two Bonnie Bennett/Season 3|Season Three Bonnie Bennett/Season 4|Season Four Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Bonnie is a ghost but is still around, keeping an eye on her friends and family. The only ones who can see her are Jeremy and Matt due to their own gifts of being a medium. She has been delaying the knowledge of her death by getting Jeremy to send post cards from "The Grand Canyon" and various letters and emails throughout the summer. The only ones who know that she is dead are Jeremy, Stefan and Silas. Later at the Mystic Grill, Jeremy senses that something was wrong with Stefan and Bonnie informs Jeremy that the spell she performed on Silas was no longer in place. Jeremy then confronts Damon and tells him that the man who looks like Stefan has to be Silas. At the Mystic Falls' "End of Summer" party, Bonnie is present when Rudy is giving a speech. Silas interrupts and performs mind control on the entire crowd of people after revealing his true identity. Bonnie screams in anguish when Silas slits her father's throat. She rushes to the stage and kneels next to her father's body while Silas demands that the town finds Katherine. Personality Human/Witch At the beginning of the series , Bonnie was an upbeat and positive person. However, as the series goes on and Bonnie begins to suffer the losses of people close to her (most notably her Grams and Jeremy), she begins to become a much more serious person. Throughout the series, Bonnie remains a strong person who was loyal to her friends even through all of the challenges they have faced. While Bonnie has become friends with Stefan, she remains cordial with Damon, though there have been implications that the two care for each other deep down. Bonnie's most defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her loyalty to her friends. Multiple times throughout the series, Bonnie willingly taps into dark powers in order to save the people she cares for, despite knowing the consequences. Although every single member of her family has warned her about the consequences of some of the spells she has performed, Bonnie's belief that it was her duty to help those close to her always overrules any worry about potential dangers. Despite her strength in the face of loss, all of the tragic events that have happened to her and her friends has taken their toll on her, particularly with Jeremy's death; where she was pushed to the point of agreeing to go through with a plan to destroy the veil between the realm of the living and the supernatural dead just to bring Jeremy back, despite the fact that doing so would also resurrecting every single supernatural creature that has died. Bonnie has often shown overconfidence in her abilities, believing that she could take out two very powerful immortal beings, like Klaus and Elijah, while underestimating what they both are capable of doing. She has threatened those who she does not know, including her cousin Lucy, being unaware that Lucy could be more powerful, but also has more experience with magic than she does. Physical Appearance Bonnie is a beautiful and petite African American young woman with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black hair. Having been a cheerleader, Bonnie has a slim yet athletic figure. Bonnie regularly changes her hairstyle, in the early seasons, she had her hair regularly styled in very tight curls and sometimes soft waves, however in the later seasons, her hair is much straighter and the length is somewhat shorter. Her style was described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and dresses in a casual manner with nice top s and jeans, but on special occasions will dress up even more. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. In early Season One, her style was very much "normal", regular denim, blue jeans with coloured t-shirts, however in later seasons began to wear a more "unique" style, with floral, flared cardigans, dark jackets and matching accessories such as long necklaces and pendants with small earrings, which Bonnie is regularly seen wearing. In Season Four, her style matured and she began to wear more somewhat darker clothing and shoes, such as dark greens and black. She regularly wears cardigans and tops with some type of floral pattern with jeans or leggings, and occasionally; such as for Graduation, wore a floral print dress with her trinkets underneath her red gown. Bonnie occasionally wears make-up, only usually for special occasions such as parties in which she will use accessories and makeup to compliment her choice of outfit, however daily wears little to no makeup. Relationships When Bonnie was in the initial stages of learning magic, she would visit her grandmother on the weekends. When Bonnie didn't know what was happening with her abilities she went to her for help. Grams explained the Bennett family history and also taught her spells. When Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped, Grams got Stefan to save them both. Grams also helped open the tomb, so that Damon would leave town. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb, Grams lied down in exhaustion. However, the spell ended up being too much for her body to handle and she died. Bonnie was devastated and took a few weeks off from school after her funeral. Since then, Bonnie has taken witchcraft much more seriously. After the veil between the living and the dead is broken, a vast group of spirits return to Mystic Falls, including Sheila Bennett. After she reveals to Bonnie that the balance of Nature has been offset, together Bonnie and Sheila perform a spell that destroyed The Original Witch's Talisman. Before her departure, Sheila gives words of encouragement to Bonnie, reminding her of her strength, and how proud she is of how far Bonnie has come. When Elena was transitioning into a vampire, Bonnie tried to pull her human spirit from the Other Side but she was stopped by Sheila, who warned her of the dark magic she was using and to stop messing with Nature. When she continued to do so, Bonnie watched her grandmother die right in front of her. Now that Bonnie is also on the Other Side, they can now presumably stay together after she told Jeremy that she "has the witches" and she left holding Sheila's hand. ---- Lucy Lucy seemed to be Katherine's friend. She appeared in Masquerade. She is a witch and also Bonnie's cousin. She performed a spell that linked Elena to Katherine, in order to protect her. After Bonnie learned that she can trust Lucy, she handed over the moonstone. Lucy suffocated Katherine and afterwards gave Bonnie the moonstone and left town. However, before she left she told Bonnie that she was a good witch and that she needed to continue to fight. She also reassured Bonnie that she would see her again. ---- Caroline Forbes The friendship between Bonnie and Caroline is one that has become stronger after Bonnie honed her witchcraft and Caroline became a vampire. Before they were cheerleaders in high school and they were also best friends with Elena Gilbert. Caroline was a shallow girl who envied Elena and usually talked to Bonnie about it. After Caroline transitioned into a vampire, Bonnie was angry over this and lashed out at Damon but eventually Bonnie's love for her friend overcame her natural dislike for vampires and the two were best friends again. After the Salvatore brothers killed Bonnie's mother, she kept the body at Caroline's house and it was Caroline who explained to Elena the strain it put on Bonnie being Elena's friend. ---- Elena Gilbert Elena is one of Bonnie's best friends since childhood. She is the first person that Bonnie tells she is a witch. Bonnie has said that she "loves Elena like a sister" and has said that she would "die for her." They are very close and would do anything for each other. After Elena and the Salvatore brothers' indirectly cause Sheila Bennett's death, their friendship goes through a temporary rough patch. Their friendship is later rekindled, and they remained best friends. After Jeremy's death, Elena turns off her humanity, and later attacks Bonnie at prom in an attempt to kill her, causing another strain on their friendship. After Elena turns her humanity back on, they make amends and Elena apologizes for her actions, to which Bonnie replies, "You weren't you. I know what that's like. I wasn't me for a long time," in reference to expression having an effect on her mind. ---- Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy was the first to develop romantic feelings for Bonnie and the first to express desire for a more romantic relationship between the two of them. However, Bonnie was reluctant, thinking of him as Elena's 'kid brother', but eventually gave into her feelings for him. Jeremy and Bonnie then started a relationship after they got Elena's blessing to go ahead. Jeremy is overprotective of Bonnie; probably because he doesn't want to lose her like his past two girlfriends. Bonnie has proven her love for Jeremy when she willing brought him back to life, no matter the consequence. However, after Bonnie brought him back to life he started seeing and talking to the ghost of his ex-girlfriend, much to Bonnie's displeasure. Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna, she then informed Caroline who in turn relayed this information to Bonnie. A heartbroken Bonnie then ends their relationship. ---- Matt Donovan Matt and Bonnie are great friends that have been close since childhood. In the pilot Bonnie is seen talking and trying to comfort him about Elena. In season 3, Matt mentioned he and Bonnie were lifeguards last summer.' '''Matt also' has a lot of trust in Bonnie that he trust her with his life in The Reckoning. Even though Matt is feeling lonely, Bonnie reassures Matt: "You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that." ---- Other Relationships *Damon and Bonnie (Friends/Allies) *Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Stefan and Bonnie (Allies/Friends) *Luka and Bonnie (Ex-Friends/Former Love Interest) *Bonnie and Klaus (Enemies) *Bonnie and Esther (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Bonnie and Atticus (Former Friends/Enemies) *Bonnie and Rudy (Father) *Bonnie and Silas (Former Allies/Enemies) *Bonnie and Katherine (Former Allies/Enemies) }} Powers and Abilities Bonnie is most notably the most powerful witch in her generation. Bonnie has proven to be powerful enough to recreate a physical vampire form and stop the heart of an original vampire, turn an immortal to stone and drop the dimension created by Qetsiyah. She is capable of performing spells without some of the most important reagents to gain the desired effect. Bonnie's only known limitation as of late is dependent on her emotional status and confidence in her abilities (though with a lack of proper magical control). Bonnie is the only known witch shown so far to ever unite all of magic in a single spell, though the use of it over-exerted her and she died. Along with her exceptional prowess as a witch, Bonnie also possesses the more common witch abilities (and a few unique): *Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. * 'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Accelerated Healing: Bonnie was able to quickly heal herself after being bitten by Elena. *Petrification:' As part of her Expression powers, Bonnie was able to desiccate a powerful creature such as Silas, a warlock and the first vampire, turning him into stone. *'Uniting Magic: Bonnie is capable of using Spirit Magic, Dark Magic, and Expression in tandem to perform a spell. *Resurrection:' She, along with Emily Bennett and Esther, are the few witches known to be capable of defying the will of nature and returning someone who had died back to life. Though in Bonnie's case it costed her own life. *'Creation: With powers of the Darkness Bonnie has been shown to be able to completely recreate a vampire's body (Klaus) after being fully burned. *'Consciousness Switching: '''Bonnie has been shown to be able to use the power of Dark Magic to put Klaus's consciousness into Tyler's body allowing Klaus to control and use the body even as his own body was burned to ashes. *'Death and Return: 'Bonnie has been able to kill herself to travel to the Other Side to try to bring Elena back but failed and returned without the Petrova Doppelganger. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear: A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Inevitably, it was this that caused her initial death when uniting the three magics. Novels Bonnie McCullough is a main female character of The Vampire Diaries book series. She is an 18 year old psychic human girl (who is also said to be a witch) who is from the small town of Fells Church, Virginia. Bonnie is best friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie is the only person within the entire series to develop a deep, strong, tender and genuine relationship with Damon Salvatore (while Bonnie hates Damon in the TV series). Bonnie was born on September 8, 1974 (1992 in the present version) in Fells Church, Virginia. She is of Scottish American descent and she is descended from ancient Celtic Druids (pronounced Droo-ids). She has witch ancestry and she possesses psychic powers, which developed and became immensely powerful and strong over a period of time throughout the course of the series. Bonnie has a Scottish grandmother from Edinburgh, Scotland, who is a psychic witch (like herself) and whom she was very close to. She has one older sister named Mary McCullough, who is a nurse and who is two to three years older than her. It has been mentioned in the novels that Bonnie might possibly have another sister other than Mary, although this is not certain and has not been confirmed so it is assumed that Bonnie only has one sibling. Bonnie has slowly learned to control her strong abilities as a psychic, although her powers often become much too overwhelming for her to handle at times. Bonnie's psychic abilities are hereditary according to Bonnie, and she says that the psychic powers always skip a generation. Bonnie's grandmother has the psychic (witch) abilities, but she says that her mother doesn't possess them. Bonnie has also dabbled in the art of witchcraft successfully and she had done this when trying to help Elena find Stefan when he had gone missing in The Struggle. Physically, Bonnie is described to be a small, petite girl (while Bonnie Bennett is tall) with deep, large brown eyes, a heart shaped face, long strawberry red-gold hair (which is curly permed and while Bonnie Bennett has black hair) and very fair skin or complexion (while Bonnie Bennett has dark skin), which is said to be highly translucent and opaque. Bonnie's physical appearance is often described to be innocent, dainty and childlike like a pixie, while Bonnie Bennett's appearance is harder, serious and tougher. Initially, in the very beginning of the series, Bonnie comes off as kind hearted and caring, but she is not seen to be very bright, scholarly and intelligent at all. In Dark Reunion, Bonnie begins to dabble in the art of witchcraft, and successfully pulls off a summoning ritual to call Stefan back to Fell's Church, then successfully manages to help Stefan communicate with a ghost! Elena by various means. At the end of Dark Reunion, Bonnie is the one who screams about the unfairness of their tragic fate, which triggers Elena's return from the afterlife. It is unknown if Bonnie's strong and powerful powers played any significant role in making this happen, or if it was just a matter of lucky timing (it was the night of the summer solstice, when ghosts were said to be prone to returning to Earth anyway). She slowly realizes that she isn't as dumb as she believes herself to be (and, as a result, as she's convinced everyone else she is), and that she's actually rather resourceful, useful, needed and loved by all of her friends. Although Bonnie's characterization generally appears to be light-hearted, bubbly and sweet, Bonnie is deeply fascineated with and drawn to darkness and unconventionality, especially with death. Bonnie frequently talks about, fantasizes about and romanticizes death, especially her own; constantly talking about her Scottish grandmother's prophecy that she would be young and beautiful in her grave, and she is going to die romantically. She is fickle, idealistic and flighty when it comes to the opposite sex, while Bonnie in the TV series barely has a boyfriend. Bonnie is described to be highly flirtatious and coy. She has a habit of chasing boys, therefore, this has made her look somewhat flighty, ditzy, unstable and even promiscuous when it comes to the opposite sex. She has had numerous boyfriends, crushes and infatuations whom she doesn't seem to take seriously at all due to her fickleness, flightiness and her inability to commit to a stable, long-term romantic relationship. Bonnie has shown some interest in Matt Honeycutt. She begins to develop a relationship with Matt (especially in Dark Reunion), although Matt is still very much in love with Elena. Matt has been seen to be very protective over Bonnie, especially where Damon is concerned, and he appears to have a brother-sister, best friend or platonic connection with her. She has a pleasant and easy-going connection with Matt. Bonnie has a very deep, strong, indescribable and undeniable attraction and connection with Damon Salvatore. She deeply and strongly cares about him (unconditionally) and is indescribably and undeniably drawn to him. Damon has saved her life on various occasions throughout the course of the series and because of it, Damon is seen as Bonnie's hero and protector (in the series, Bonnie and Damon hate each other and will only work together if they have to). Damon has shown to be fiercely protective (sometimes overly protective) of Bonnie even though he won't and can't admit it to himself (for whatever unexplained reasons) and he is always there for her whenever she is in trouble of any kind. Bonnie is Damon's "weak spot" although Damon constantly and repeatedly tries to deny it throughout the series. By the end of the original series, Bonnie had become significantly more mature, grounded and serious; focusing on the more important issues and problems at hand rather than about the opposite sex and chasing boys. She even surprises herself a few times with her own insightful, helpful contributions to the fight against Klaus. Bonnie, who is a powerful psychic with supposed witch ancestry, is often greatly overwhelmed by her powers, and attempts to repress the true extent of them without very much success.}} Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * The Night of the Comet * Friday Night Bites * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Haunted * 162 Candles * History Repeating * The Turning Point * Bloodlines * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once * Miss Mystic Falls * Isobel (episode) * Founder's Day Season 2 * The Return * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Plan B * Masquerade * Rose (episode) * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By The Light of the Moon * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest * Know Thy Enemy * The Last Dance * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Season 3 * The Birthday (video phone appearance) * Disturbing Behavior * The Reckoning * Smells Like Teen Spirit * Ghost World * Ordinary People * Homecoming * The New Deal * Our Town * The Ties That Bind * Bringing Out The Dead * All My Children * Break On Through * The Murder of One * Do Not Go Gentle * Before Sunset * The Departed Season 4 * Growing Pains * Memorial * The Five * The Killer * We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes * We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street * O Come, All Ye Faithful * After School Special *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Because the Night'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Ghost) *''True Lies'' (Ghost) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Handle with Care'' }} Name *'Bonnie' is a feminine first name of Scottish/Scots-Irish origin which means "pretty", "beautiful" or "attractive". It is pronounced BAHN-ee or BON-ee. *Bonnie comes from the Scottish word "bonnie" and is also diminutive of the French word "bonne", meaning "good". Commonly used as a fond nickname. The old nursery rhyme claims that "the child who is born on the Sabbath Day/is bonny and blithe and good and gay", which makes this an appropriate name for a Sunday's child. Literary: Scarlett O'Hara's daughter by Rhett Butler was named "Bonnie Blue". A famous American bearer was Bonnie Parker, accomplice of the bank robber Clyde Barrow; their life was made into the 1967 film "Bonnie and Clyde". The name is also used as a pet form of Bonita. Actress Bonnie Hunt; Olympic speedskater Bonnie Blair. * Variants of the name Bonnie include Bonne, Bonn, Bon-Bon, Bonnette, Bonnet, Bonnebell, Bonnee, Bonnell, Bonney, Bonni, Bonnibel, Bonnibell, Bonnibelle, Bonnie-Jo, Bonnin, Bonny, Bonny-Jean, Bonny-Lee, Bunni, Bunnie, Bo, and Bunny. Behind The Scenes *The casting call was: 17 years old, bubbly, adorable, loyal and bighearted, she is Elena's best friend who is developing her psychic abilities and senses that Stefan is dangerous. She also "sees" the black crow of death that seems to be following Elena... Trivia Episode Count *In Season 1 Bonnie doesn't appear in 6 episodes: Lost Girls, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Let The Right One In, Under Control and Blood Brothers *In Season 2 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: Memory Lane, Kill or Be Killed, The Descent, Klaus and The Last Day. *In Season 3 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: The Hybrid, The End of The Affair, Dangerous Liaisons, 1912 and Heart of Darkness. *In Season 4 Bonnie doesn't appear in 5 episodes: The Rager, My Brother’s Keeper, Bring It On, American Gothic ''and The Originals.'' Tropes *Bonnie went through an Adaptation Race Lift, as the character was Scottish in the books. To follow TV quotas she is the Token Minority and is Elena's African-American Best Friend. *She is also very much the Magic Mystic African American: like most witches in the series, she seems to do her magic work to help the series protagonists instead of her own objectives. *Whenever she abuses her magic powers, she gets Psychic Nosebleed. During cases where the spell is not complete even after said nosebleed, she ends up using her own life force to power the spell . *Like many characters in the show, she suffers from Parental Abandonment: her mother left home when she was just 5 years old and she was raised by a frequently absent father. Videos |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #" | |- | colspan="3" | Bonnie Bennett The Vampire Diaries Bonnie Bennett Messengers Introducing Kat Graham Hub Productions Intro Competition ♥ |} Gallery Reference See also fr:Bonnie Bennett Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased